God of the Moon
by hananotsuki hime
Summary: Kagome and the gang have been hunting shards for a few years now. What'll happen when a God decides to make an appearance along with a certain demon lord? How can Kagome cope with all the hot and dangerous men around!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys, hope you like the fic. It's my first, so you know how it goes. This is a sample of the __types of punctuation present in this fic: _' _thoughts_ ' _and _" speaking "_. That's so I won't confuse __anybody. Enjoy! _;)

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi and her imagination.**

**Chapter One: The New Comer **

The sweet bliss of nothingness that engulfed her body was interrupted by the cacophony of loud voices filtering into her ears. With a groan, Kagome decided that maybe it was time to get up. Her companions were up a tad early given that the sun hadn't halfway risen in the sky and pink still yet colored the clouds. Another groan, and she sat up, stretched and saw the food sitting next too her bed roll.

"What has you guys up so early?", she said, her voice still containing sleep.

"Bout time you got up woman, hurry up and eat so we can leave." Inuyasha, at his utmost gruffness, had a wild hair up his behind. He was either mad about something, or just felt like acting an idiot. Over the years, Kagome learned to take his comments in stride. '_Well, if he hasn't learned by now, he never will, right?_'

They began to pack up and resume shard hunting after breakfast.

Midday found the group still walking aimlessly through the forest. The sun was high in the sky, and the treetops helped little in shielding from the burning heat waves. Sweat soaked clothes and smelly bodies signaled it was time to rest. Miroku and Sango had fallen to the back of the group and the monk was breathing heavily.

'_Poor guy, he looks so miserable._' Kagome decided enough was enough.

"Inuyasha, we need to stop."

"Keh, we'll stop when I say stop."

"Inuyasha.…Sit Boy!" And another episode of Hanyou Meets Dirt.

After a few mumbled curses from a dirt-caked face and some sighs all around, everyone set up camp in the forest. Kagome and the others ate a snack, while Shippo and Kirara snoozed in the laps of the two females.

About an hour later, Inuyasha looked up, scented the air, and left with a "I'll be back" following behind him. Confused glances passed through the weary travelers as they shrugged and continued what they were doing.

The sun began to set, and still Inuyasha hadn't returned, so the group safely concluded that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. The sweat that was on Kagome was feeling sticky and dirty, so she felt she desperately needed a bath.

"Hey Sango, feel like bathing , cause this sweat is icky."

"Great idea! Kirara, where's the nearest spring?" The kitten meowed in the direction of water.

"Monk, don't even think about following us. I am psychic you know." Kagome inwardly grinned at the fact that she taught Sango what that meant. Miroku blanched and decided that this was not a fight he could handle. He'd be good for once and watch the part of the group still resting.

The springs were miracle waters to the two women. This was girl time, and conversation was in order.

"So, where do you think Inuyasha is right now?' Sango sent a pointed look toward Kagome.

"I don't know Sango, hopefully he's alright, wherever he is."

"Think we need to send out a search party?" Sango really didn't Inuyasha to be on his own.

"What for, he can take care of himself. Inuyasha is a big boy, even though he doesn't act like it sometimes."

Kagome began scanning the area as if looking for something. A strange feeling was crawling up her spine, setting her on edge.

"Hey, you okay? Do you sense a jewel shard or something?"

"No, I keep getting this feeling that someone's staring at me. It's probably nothing , though."

Sango looked at her skeptically. One doesn't just get those feelings for nothing, but Kagome just readily brushed it off.

"Sure you don't want to check it out?"

"Yeah, it's alright…I'm sure it's just me being paranoid."

"Trust me, there isn't too much being paranoid in this era. Are you finished, because I'm ready to head back to camp."

"No I'll just sit here for a while. You can go back and keep an eye on that monk of yours." Sango blushed, playfully slapping her on the arm while getting ready to walk back.

"If you need help, yell okay?"

"Will do." Kagome nodded and sent a thumbs up.

The feeling didn't go away after Sango left, if anything it got even worse. Goosebumps began appearing on her skin, and it wasn't from any temperature. The problem was, she didn't feel like moving. Whether it was because of the comfortable waters of the spring, or the prospect of giving some pervert a nice view of her getting out, she couldn't tell.

A slight breeze passed through the trees, a rustle of the bushes behind her making her bite back a scream. However, it was just a bunny. The silence was driving her mad, and there was nothing she could do about it except get out and show her goodies to "peepers".

Trying to find something, anything to get her mind off of her current line of thought, she looked up into the forest canopy. Surprisingly, there was a patch of sky large enough to see the stars. They looked like diamonds as they twinkled back at her. Despite her feelings at present, she smiled. It was enough to lift her spirits somewhat.

A few feet away, she could see rays of moonlight hit the forest floor. The rays had a calming effect. She was about to override her feelings to get out, when she caught sight of something. That same bunny was hopping through the lighted part of the forest, when what looked like a condensed beam of light hit it, exploding it in a rain of blood and chunks of meat. Kagome jumped and turned her head from the horrific scene. When she looked back, a man in white and blue robes was standing in front of her. He seemed to have a glow about him, then Kagome realized he must have been the cause of the bunny's untimely demise. There was no moon tonight. They had all forgotten tonight was the night of the new moon. Apparently, so had Inuyasha.

Now she started to panic. Maybe Sango was right in wanting to search for him. But she had more important things to worry about, like how to get away from the newcomer.

**A/N: For those who don't know, ****Hanyou means half-demon.**** Tell me how ya like my first chapter! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! Here's the second installment. Hope you like it! Just a note, I don't mind constructive criticism, so if you have any, feel free to let me know. Enough of me, on with the story._

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I sadly do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Two: Saved By The Yell**

She had to admit the guy was beautiful. Almost more so than Sesshomaru. '_Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?! What the heck am I thinking about HIM for?_'

A deep, sexy chuckle interrupted her from her thoughts, followed by an equally sexy voice.

"I always thought humans were a bit strange, however I hadn't understood how strange until now. You have proven my theory, humans have a pointless existence."

Righteous indignation built within her as she glared daggers at the man before her. '_Just who the hell does he think he is, arrogant bastard!_' The poor girl just didn't know what reason was at the moment, so she did what Kagome always does in this type of situation, she shot her mouth off.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are Mr. High-and-Mighty, but you have some nerve approaching me like that, how DARE you! You don't even know me and choose to insult me?! I have no idea who you think you're talking to, but I won't stand for it!"

The guy seemed amused, while raising an eyebrow, which only proved to make her angrier. What was with guys and the damn eyebrow thingy…I mean, do they all go to some annual conference on How to be an Ass?!

"My dear, I'm afraid it is you who does not know to whom you speak. I am Tsukiyomi, God of the Night Sky, brother to sun goddess Amaterasu and storm god Susano. You should be careful as to how you address your betters with that mouth of yours."

'_Why did that last line sound so familiar?_' was the first thought that came to mind. Then she realized she had just mouthed off to one of the strongest people in the universe. '_Tch, way to go Kags! You always get yourself into trouble._' At first, Kagome was truly frightened. She remembered the story of the Moon God very well.

***Flashback***

A picture hung in the hallway of a bright moon and a man in silver robes. A young Kagome passed it by, and stopped to look at it, wanting to know its story. She decided to ask her grandfather.

"Jii-san, who is the glowing man hanging in the hallway?"

"Well, little Kagome, that is Tsuki-yomi, God of the moon and the stars. He was born from the right eye of the Creator God Izanagi. He made his sister angry by killing the food goddess, Ogetsu-no-Hime, in disgust for creating a feast for him from her bodily orifices."

"What are or-fic-ez?"

"Orifices, like your mouth and nose."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Jii-san."

***Flashback Over***

However, when she really thought about that last statement, her tirade began anew.

"JERK! You low, good-for-nothing…OOOH! Betters, BETTERS?! You think that just because you got a little control over the sky, you can come and boss me around? Well, listen here, you aren't intimidating me! I won't allow it. What is it with males who think they are above the world?! Do you think you're perfect? Huh? Obviously your sister didn't, otherwise--"

He didn't allow her to finish the statement as his eyes turned white with rage and his hand wrapped around her neck, effectively cutting off her windpipe.

'_Oops, I must have hit a nerve!_' Right as Kagome was turning blue from lack of air, there was a yell from the direction of camp.

"Kagome? Kagome! Where are you?! You're not finished yet, how long are you going to take?! You better hurry up, because Inuyasha's on his way!" Sango was desperately trying to save her best friend from what could be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

All of a sudden, Kagome could breath again. She began coughing violently, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern as the male began to speak once more.

"This conversation is not over human. You shall be punished, I just have not found the proper one. I shall return and find you alone no matter what you do. Do not attempt at escape for that will make your punishment much worse!"

The look in his eyes coupled with the malicious tone of his voice made a shiver flow through Kagome's body. The scent of fear permeated the air and it was all she could do not to cry.

'_Why do I always find myself in these situations?_'

She decided to get out shortly after Tsukiyomi's departure. She dressed, packed, and headed back to the others. Halfway to camp, she met a human Inuyasha.

"Oi, wench, where were you?!"

"I was bathing Inuyasha, damn, a girl can't even wash herself?" She was strangely calm.

"You took too long, you need to cut that time you spend cleaning yourself."

"You're one to talk, where were you for the past four hours?"

"That's none of your business. I--"

"Well Inuyasha, where I was should not concern you…hypocrite."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Luckily for Kagome, they arrived at camp just as Inuyasha lunged. It was Miroku who took the responsibility of putting Inuyasha in his place…which was on the ground, unconscious.

Kagome didn't spare him a backwards glance as she took her place by the fire and stared off into space.

The days to come would not bode well for her.

**A/N: Thanks sooo much guys, I really appreciate your support. I am happy you have liked my story so far. Review and tell me what ya think. Special thanks to: ****RedButterfly21****, for her continued support and for offering to be my new Beta Reader. "YAAY! WOOOH!"(crowd cheers in background and random whistling sounds) Anyway, to all my reviewers, much love to ya! Ja Ne! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am soooo terribly sorry I haven't updated sooner!!! During these last couple of weeks, a lot has been going on, graduating from high school, trying to get a summer job, getting ready for college, having a birthday, internet acting retarded with me, the usual things… so I hope you guys can forgive meh. Neways, I know you guys have been waiting far too long, here's your story._

**Disclaimer: Screw Inuyasha, I want Sesshomaru…but alas that is not to be. (cries helplessly in corner)**

**Chapter Three: Scared to Tears**

For the past day or so, Shippo watched his surrogate mother. Something seemed off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Kagome was different, acted different, but no one else really appeared to notice. Not even Sango realized her best friend had been acting weird lately, what with the distraction of a monk and his "cursed hand" fogging her brain. Inuyasha never really cared and the monk was too busy trying to be perverted. Even so, Shippo decided he should bring this to someone's attention.

"Sango, can I speak to you for a minute?" The poor kit looked so distraught, that the woman thought she'd rather die than deny him.

"Of course, Shippo, what's wrong?"

Speaking in hushed tones so as not to let anyone else know what they were discussing, Shippo let loose his concerns with tears prickling his eyes.

"…So what do you think Sango?"

Now that she thought about it, Kagome had been acting strange lately. She didn't talk much anymore and was very skittish. She had taken to wriggling in her sleep as if having nightmares and woke up drenched in sweat. Sango couldn't fathom what would cause such reactions from their fearless miko. But she had to placate the child so he wouldn't worry too much.

"Well, Shippo, she's probably just very tired. That's the only sensible reason I can come up with. We have been traveling a lot lately. Plus she really isn't acting that differently, is she?"

After her statement, he knew this conversation was over. Perhaps she didn't think this was a very serious matter, but whatever the reason, she wasn't going to help him investigate. He'd have to grow up to try and protect his mother. It was time to step up his game a bit.

The days passed on, as Kagome's paranoia grew. He hadn't specified when or where she was to be punished. Everywhere they went, she stayed with the group, never venturing off without someone with her. The girl was afraid of her own shadow! Every snap of a twig sent her eyes to every angle around her, frantically searching for one who was not there.

Days became weeks, and soon a month had passed as they continued looking for the shards. Kagome began to think that maybe he had changed his mind, or forgot, and she gradually began to relax. Even if she were still to be punished, it didn't make sense to torture herself with possibilities, she'd die of a heart attack before ol' boy had a chance to carry out his threat. Sango, however, was beginning to have a hard time. She couldn't relax because it was her time of the month and she was pissed.

"Hey, Kagome, you got a second?"

"Yeah, Sango. What's up?"

"Well, you see, its about that time."

"Huh?" Kagome was wearing the most bewildered looking face.

"You know…hint hint: color red, sticky and…"

"Oh! THAT time! Well why didn't you just come out and say it?!"

"Because, that's not something I want everyone to hear. Anyway, I'm gonna go bathe. Do you have something that can keep this under wraps after my bath?"

"Yeah, need some company?"

"No, not really. Besides, I kind of want to be alone right now."

"That's understandable. Just make sure to be careful."

Little did they know that they were being watched, by more than one pair of eyes.

Tsukiyomi had been contemplating what to do with our little miko. As a perfectionist, when he chose a punishment, he believed it had to suit the individual. To him, this was not a mindless decision. If he was going to do something, it would be done correctly. As he observed his quarry, however, the perfect punishment eluded him. There was something about her that he had to begrudgingly admit he liked. Her perspective on things was interesting to say the least, and her spirit was refreshing. There weren't many women capable of telling a man off and walking away with her head still intact. The only way he could imagine punishing her would be to break that spirit she had. But how to do that? She seemed perfect, her only weaknesses being mortality and her friends. But those same friends were also where her strength came from. Killing them would do no good because she'd sacrifice herself for them and revenge is a bitch. He also didn't want any angry spirits annoying him, he had too many already. Even if he succeeded though, he'd be killing the only part of her he admired, aside from the strange beauty she possessed for a human. Breaking her spirit would be akin to just offing her the old fashioned way, there would be no point to the act. Is this the reason no other male has killed her yet, did they also see the act as pointless?

'But maybe…I could make her my slave. YES! My eternal slave. She would do anything I required of her. I could threaten her loved ones enough to make her cooperate. It would probably work, she might just listen for the sake of a friend. Especially if it was the kit or this Sango person. And then I'd have her right where I want her, like clay in a potter's hand. Her spirit may become dimmed slightly, but not completely broken. She would be tame enough to obey, but bold enough to continue entertaining me. Now about making her immortal…'

This proved to be a problem for him. The elixir of eternal life resided in the heavens, with Amaterasu. They were on the outs and she wouldn't give him the time of day, much less allow him access to it. She would claim his reasons to be petty and foolish. His banishment prevents him from coming near it.

'There must be some way to get to it, though. I, too, am a child of Izanagi, maybe because of this connection to my father, I can demand access to it. How come Amaterasu always has the right to control everything?!'

Meanwhile, Naraku happened to be walking by, determined to find a way to kidnap the ever elusive miko. Maybe there was a way he could get her to stand up for her friends and make it easy for him to snag her. Inuyasha would try to get in the way of his plans, so it was up to him to make sure the half-dog wasn't an issue. He had no desire to watch as the idiot decided to flail his sword around screaming like a buffoon. The job would NOT be left to Kagura, she could never get anything right. He thought about terminating her permanently, however, she came in handy with his miko not yet there. He would wait until he had her in his grasp and then reabsorb the wind wench. The miko was his key to taking over Japan…and eventually the world.

He came upon the edge of the forest and saw that the miko had been pulled off to the side talking to the slayer.

'Hmmm…the brute and the lecher are too close for me to make a move. I'll just follow the slayer until I can get them alone.'

Upon listening to their conversation, it seemed as if he might just get his chance. Kagome was offering to accompany her, what luck!

'Please-oh-please-oh-please say yes.' And Sango said no. "Damn slayer." Oh well, time for plan B.

Following Sango to the springs close by, he observed as she took her time in cleansing herself. Not as erotic as he imagined Kikyou to look.

'What the hell?! Where'd that thought come from? But that miko, Kagome…she'd probably look better than that dead old hag his human half called himself loving. Wait, there it was again! I really have to stop these random thoughts. Its starting to become disturbing!'

He thought about capturing Sango, but decided against it. She is the type that is very hard to control once she has been tricked. It would be too much of a hassle. He'd have to wait it out until he could get Kagome by herself.

He hid in the forest, just outside the range of Sango's ability to pick up auras. The way he saw it, the slayer would somehow present him with the perfect opportunity to capture the miko while he also made sure her friend couldn't protect her. Ah, the day could not come soon enough.

Sango had been taking a really long time. Kagome understood that maybe her friend might need a couple hours to herself, but five?! What was going on? Should she go and check on her, or would Sango get angry and yell at her? This could be a life or death matter, though.

'Maybe I should bring it up to the group, they should know what to do.'

"Hey, Inuyasha…"

"What now?"

"Um…d'you think Sango has been gone a mighty long time? Don't you think we should check and see what's going on?"

"Nah, Sango knows what she's doin'. She's fine. Anyway, she'd be mad if she thought you didn't believe in her fighting ability. I know I don't want a rabid slayer swingin' at me!"

"Maybe you're right." 'Yeah, besides, she's PMSing right now, so it might be best to keep a safe distance…for the time being.'

Miroku wasn't having it, though.

"What are you all saying? Sango deserves to be saved! What other way to show we care than to march to the springs and rescue a damsel that may be in distress. Better yet, I shall go alone. Do not fret friends, I shall return soon."

By this time, everyone's pervert alert was blaring with warning signs of a potential disaster. Inuyasha seriously wasn't buying it and gave Miroku a nice hill-sized lump on the back of his head to save his life. Kagome was thankful for Inuyasha's quick thinking, because they were all thinking of how they'd find all the parts of his body to bury them properly.

However, Kagome still had this feeling that something was wrong, so she decided she'd sneak off to check when no one was paying attention.

'Maybe I should make some ramen, that way everyone, including Inuyasha will concentrate more on chewing than my whereabouts.'

Sango's nerves had been raging for the past few days. She was fed up with everything. The birds in the trees, with their incessant chirping, Miroku with his constant pervertedness, Inuyasha with his continuous griping and Kagome with her endless tolerance of him. Everybody was getting on her very last nerve. The springs served a double purpose, to soothe her and cleanse her.

'I don't see why Kagome doesn't just bash him in the head and end it all. It would probably be easier on all of us. Maybe I should do the same to that lecher. Yeah…we can test how hard his head is using my hiraikotsu and maybe a boulder. Heh heh.'

The bushes rustled behind her and Sango immediately submerged her body. Only half of her head was seen above water when she saw the most ethereal man she had ever seen.

'Whoa…Miroku can't compare to that!'

The man had an unreadable face and his aura was very strong.

Tsukiyomi decided to approach Sango and take her for ransom.

'Taking the kit would most likely be better, but one would be a fool to bypass an opportunity such as this!'

He just stood there and stared at her until she spoke up.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am the only person you'll be seeing for the next few days, if everything goes as planned."

"Wha-…" At that, he flew at her. There was a short scuffle and a partial scream before Sango was knocked out on the bank of the spring.

'Hmmm…how to get a message to my little miko?' He left a poetic message on one of the trees making sure Kagome would be the only one to see it. After that, he headed toward a cave he spotted earlier.

Naraku saw the whole event and was interested to say the least.

'Who's the new guy? It was clever, the way he gave no information about himself or this plan of his. Quite strong too, it seemed like he was holding back big time. Was it because she was female, or was there some other reason for him doing that? I should try to keep an eye on him.'

He sent one of his saimyoshou after the "new guy" and began to make his way toward the Inutachi.

At the campsite of Inuyasha's group, the members were growing restless and stomachs began to growl.

"Oi, Sango's takin' too long, we gotta eat. She can eat her food when she gets back. Kagome, cook us up some ramen, chicken flavor."

'Damn, what am I, a maid? But wait, this is exactly what I needed. Weird.'

Kagome, in discovering how good her fortune was, put on the most cheerful face she could manage given the circumstances and did her job.

Miroku and Shippo, in concern for her well-being, asked why she refused to eat. Her response was that she was waiting for Sango to return from her "everlasting bath".

While the rest of the group was in the middle of their meal, Kagome started to inch her way toward the forest. Making it past the tree line, Kagome released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and continued her trek to the springs. She began to hum a tune while walking. This always seemed to quell her fears of walking alone in an unknown place.

Naraku heard her on his way down the path and quickly hid himself behind a tree, making sure to keep his aura under wraps.

'This is my chance to grab her! The perfect opportunity, what luck! I could always just knock her out, like the new guy did. But playing with my toys has always been more fun.'

Upon arrival to her destination, Kagome called for Sango. When no answer was forthcoming, she began to search the waters. Realizing her friend wasn't present, she began to panic. Hoping against hope that she left and would be right back, she yelled some more.

Giving up, she spotted what looked to be a glowing message carved into a tree nearby.

It read:

Slayer of demons was found

Made unconscious on the ground

Situation has been made grave

Meet in a nearby cave

'If I'm reading this right, then Sango's been kidnapped. But by whom? Who is capable of leaving a message like this? And by the nature of this note, he or she was specifically targeting a single person in our group. Who in the group would anyone be targeting using Sango? Miroku? Me? Normally, to get at us, enemies would kidnap me or Shippo. Are they using a different tactic?'

Evil laughter poured from the surrounding trees, sounding like it was everywhere at once.

"Kukukukukukuku!"

'Aw, come on, are you serious?! Damn, does his lameness know no bounds? That's the generic villain for you!' Biting back a sigh, Kagome called the insect out.

"Come out Naraku, I know you're there! Face me you coward!"

"Coward, am I? And what would you be? Do you mean to tell me hiding behind your friends during a fight isn't cowardice? Oh, that's right, almost forgot. You do have your brave but stupid moments, my bad. That's something I like about you, though. Impulsive women are hard to find these days. I have an invitation for you. You can become my pet."

"Hmmm…sounds tempting, but I think I'll pass."

"Aw, but we would have so much fun! It sounded like there was some hesitation on your part. Maybe with a bit of persuasion, you might come around."

Kagome was becoming enraged by the minute. Naraku was toying with her! What the hell, doesn't this guy have a life?! She had been waiting for a good time to explode and this was as good a time as any.

"You asshole! It was you wasn't it! Where do you have Sango hidden? What did you do with her? She had better not be hurt or-…"

"Or what? You'll attempt to use your little miko powers on me like the other thousand times you attacked me? Actually, I thought it was endearing, as was the little nickname you gave me."

"You're deranged."

"Why thank you my dear. Anyway, though I would love to take the credit, I did nothing to or with your precious Sango. Someone else beat me to it."

"What did the person look like?"

"It is of no importance to you. Soon you will be in the same predicament she is in."

At this point, Kagome began grinding her teeth. She was clenching them so hard, one of them actually chipped.

"Tell me Naraku, or…"

"Look, I grow weary of this conversation. We've had enough fun for tonight, time to wrap things up."

With that, Naraku's tentacles flew out like spears and snaked their way around Kagome's body. Her mouth was covered to prevent any screaming and the pulse point on her neck was squeezed hard, rendering her unconscious.

**A/N: Want to say I'm sorry again guys. Hopefully the next update will be soon. I shouldn't be so busy since its summer, but its out of my hands. And I know spiders are arachnids and not insects, but Naraku gets on my nerves, so in this instance insect suits him. Anyway, until next time lovely readers! Ja ne ^_^!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So terribly sorry guys, I like had to retype the whole thing almost, because my computer tried to delete all my hard work! Can you believe it?? But I finally have chapter four for ya! Thanks for being so patient and sorry for the wait. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? (lawyers nod in background) *sigh* Okay, I do not own InuYasha. (cries silently)**

**Chapter Four: Kidnapped**

Sesshomaru and his small group were headed to the eastern part of his lands. Jewel shards were rumored to be there, and wherever jewel shards were, Naraku was sure to be. Setting up camp for the night, a familiar scent wafted into his nose.

'So little brother, on the move again I see. Always wanting to become something you're not. Why don't I just pay you a little visit.'

Informing Jaken of what should happen to him if Rin was harmed in any way, he departed, leaving the toad to his own devices. Ah Un glanced between his lord and the quivering toad, blinked, and then laid down to take a nap. Rin was thinking along those same lines.

Minutes after Sesshomaru's departure, a shady figure appeared from the trees. Jaken saw him and spoke in what he thought was a threatening voice.

"We are servants of Lord Sesshomaru! Who are you and what business do you have here?"

The strange man's voice was evil and sent shivers down the imp's spine.

"I have come for the girl, but I could make room for another. I was thinking of making toad soup anyway. Care to join me for dinner?"

He gave a crooked smile as he readied himself to lunge. Jaken snorted and glared at his intimidating frame.

"How dare you threaten the vassal of my great and powerful lord. Behold the Staff of Two Heads!"

Flames burst forth from the staff, burning a hole in a tree in front of him. But alas, the attack completely missed the target. Jaken fell unconscious, regretting the fact that he had failed his lord.

Ah Un awoke from the racket and also tried to protect the child, but to no avail. The stranger attacked once more, leaving multiple gashes and stab wounds on the dragon's soft underbelly. He then put sleeping powder on both captives and took them off into the night. Lying there bleeding, Ah Un could not even cry out, for the pain was too great. He regretted, not only for the lord, but for the little girl they had become so fond of. What would become of her?

Darkness became very dim light, as Kagome opened her eyes. She felt a dead weight on her wrists and ankles. When she tested to see if they still worked, she heard a dry clinking sound.

'Oh great, I'm in chains. What did I do to deserve this? Did I kill innocent babies in my former life? Oh yeah, Kikyou. But still, she couldn't have done things bad enough to warrant this kind of karma. What gives?!'

A candle was lit across from her. Illuminated in the light was Kagura's grim and tired face. She had a look of pity there that had Kagome questioning her fate.

'What is that look for? If that is about the future that's in store for me, then I gotta get out of here!'

She looked down at herself and found that she no longer had on the sailor fuku, but something even more revealing. It was a sick variation of a bikini, made of red silk and embroidered in gold. Every time she moved, her outfit clinked with all of the small gold coins and chains attacked to it like fringe. She didn't think America's Victoria's Secret had lingerie this scandalous!

The piece acting as a bra was so low-cut one could almost see her nipples. The bottom was a thong with the triangular piece so small, she could see some pubic hairs sticking out on the sides. Her neck bore a golden choker which she could tell also stopped her from using her powers. Her hair was in tight curls attached at the top with a crown resting on her forehead. Her ears hung heavily with ruby teardrop earrings, her feet decorated with silk slippers, and she was positioned on many cushions of the same expensive material.

'Well, damn. He sure likes his women to look gaudy. More than likely all of this is stolen.'

Not being able to take the silence anymore, she thought a conversation was in order with her second worst enemy.

"Where am I? Where is Naraku?"

"He stepped out. Your voice sounds hoarse, would you like some water?"

"How do I know you won't poison it?"

"Because I would be killed if you are harmed."

Kagome searched her eyes for a lie. Not sensing any harm, she accepted the offer. Drinking slowly, she felt she was in more of a position to talk.

"You still never told me where I was. What exactly am I here for?"

"You are in Naraku's castle. As for what you're here for, you'll have to take that up with the vermin yourself. I may have an idea, though."

To Kagome, the wind sorceress sounded defeated, beaten, like all her dignity had been stripped away. She didn't sound at all like she had in the past. With every fight, she sounded confident, like she had the control, and now look at her. What had happened to make the strong woman act so broken?

"Please, if you know anything at all, tell me. Can you help me find my clothes?"

"Your clothes have been burned. This is all there is for you to wear, unless you'd like that same outfit in a different color. That sick bastard has plenty of those. He's been planning your arrival for quite some time now."

"Okay, fine. Please tell me what you know of my situation", Kagome said in a down heartened tone.

"Well, my guess is that you will be fulfilling a need that I could not, if what you're wearing is anything to go by. Your unbridled power calls to him. The remembrance of your voice somehow soothes him, enough so he stops beating his servants. Your presence puts him in a playful mood. I've seen it, when he's around you. On a day when he has seen you, his mood is brightened considerably. You don't know this because you cannot distinguish between his good and bad moods, maybe if you stick around a little longer…"

"Well, that's very descriptive. If you are basing this information on what he has done to you, then what happened to make it so bad?"

"Naraku raped me constantly! Every night, he would wake up from an erotic dream that involved you. He would then need a release. He could not get it looking into my face, so he closed his eyes and saw yours. He beat me while he rode me for hours on end. I could feel him tearing me each time he rammed his girth up my passage. When he was finished, I was left twitching, bleeding and crying."

"And that's what you think is in store for me?"

"It is a possibility."

The conversation left Kagura with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. There was also a burning hatred there, but it was surprisingly not directed at Kagome, rather the vile being that created her. She was trying to stay strong, despite all she'd been through. Kagome thought this over. She was correct in thinking she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

A tall demon with long onyx colored hair walked in. He glanced between Kagome and Kagura, addressing the latter.

"Come with me, the spider has an assignment for you. Apparently he still has use for you."

They both left and after a few moments the male returned to take Kagura's seat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't going to trust anyone that worked for the enemy, especially a male. To her, they only had one thing on their minds, which wasn't good for her. Her attire made the situation worse. It wouldn't hurt to try and get some information out of him, though. She was curious as to why he was still there.

"You don't have any duties to attend to?"

"Watching you is my duty for the moment, spider's orders. Someone's gotta be on guard, you being a miko and all. Besides, the view is great from right here."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The uncouth bastard! Who did he think he was, the nerve! Biting her tongue, she tried to be as nice as she could.

'You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. A nasty attitude surely won't get me the answers I seek.'

"What's your name?"

"My name? Wow, no one really ever asks me that. Its Ryukan."

"Why that? Not saying its bad, per se…but I'm curious."

"My mother said it was because birthing me was worse than having the flu. She was always drunk."

'Damn. No wonder you turned out evil.' "Um…riiiight. Uh, when is Naraku coming back?"

"Anxious to see him, eh? No one knows what eight legs does while he's gone. I haven't the slightest clue when he'll be back. I don't keep tabs on him like that, sweetie."

'Anxious, tch, yeah right. More like, how much more time do I have to think of an escape before he decides to show up!'

"What was the mission Kagura was sent on?"

"That's on a need to know basis, which I shouldn't have to say, you don't need to know. You ask too many questions."

With that he left, claiming he'd be back. 'Small attention span much? So much for getting information.'

Silence descended upon the room again, and Kagome began to count the grains in the floorboards, until she heard silent sobs. Who else was a prisoner to this vile creature?

"Hello, who is there?", Kagome called out.

Immediately the sound ceased.

"Come on, you can speak up. I promise, I won't harm you and I won't tell anyone. I'm a prisoner here too. Please talk to me."

A small voice sounded from behind a door nearby.

"The nasty man isn't here anymore?"

"Which one, the one with the long, black hair and beady green eyes, or the one with red eyes?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them. The one that was talking, I know his voice. There was another man too. They scare me." Rin remembered how she was treated upon waking up in this strange place.

*Flashback*

Rin awoke after being unceremoniously dumped on the hard floor. The room was pitch black and the air was stale. There was a rank odor surrounding her.

'Sesshomaru-sama would never put me in conditions like these. What is going on? Who has taken me? What deep, dank, smelly hole have they thrown me in? My lord, please hurry and find your ward!'

"Look girl, you're gonna stay here and be quiet. If I hear a peep outta you, you'll wish you were never born!"

Rin scooted in the corner, shivering from the cold tone in his voice. Her eyes scanned the darkness for the slightest inkling of who her captor was.

'Why do evil people always have to try and hide their faces? Are they that hideous that they want no one to see them?'

She could hear her heart beat in her chest, the sound blocking most of her hearing. The steady rhythm resounded in the small space, echoing off of the walls and shaking her body with each breath she took.

Soon Rin had scared herself into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning on the floor.

*Flashback Over*

"They scare me too. Don't worry, no one is here except you and me." 'Why does this voice sound so familiar?'

After some thought, Kagome matched the voice with the sweet little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Now, what was her name?

"Rin is that you?!"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Kagome. Remember? I traveled with Inuyasha and Shippo, Miroku and-…"

"That slayer lady?"

"Yes! That's right!"

"You're the pretty lady, aren't you!"

"Yes, that's it. I'm so glad you remember me!"

"Kagome…do you think Lord Sesshomaru's going to save us this time?"

Kagome thought hard. Even if he did manage to find them, he'd probably only save Rin. What reason would he have to save her anyway. However, just because her situation was hopeless, that didn't mean Rin's was. To her logical mind, the chances of his finding the place were most likely slim to none. She also knew that she didn't want to take all of the girl's hope either. She did not want to dim his image in Rin's mind. Heck, she had hopes too, hopes that Inuyasha would come in the nick of time.

"Yes, Rin. I'm pretty sure he's on his way right now."

And with that, she could feel the child's spirits lift and her face light up in the dark, damp place they were in.

Sango awoke to the soft crackling of a fire. As she opened her eyes, however, it was not the sight of a familiar campsite in the forest. What greeted her instead were the walls of a large cavern.

'Where am I? What happened to me?'

"I see you have awakened. This is good, perhaps you could be of some use to me while you're here."

Sango began to remember bits and pieces of the events leading to her capture. The voice was the same one she heard at the springs. Turning slowly, she saw the same beautiful man she had seen before she was knocked out.

"Who are you and why was I kidnapped? Are you some type of demon? You must be pretty powerful if your humanoid shape looks this impressive."

Speaking to sexy demons in a tone that suggested that they didn't amount to much was her way of protecting herself from being drawn to their appearance.

Becoming annoyed with her human-like reasoning, he inwardly sighed. Not as bright as he would have expected her to be. Looking intelligent wasn't the same as being intelligent. Humans had such feeble minds. Could they not think along more than one path? Where were their imaginations? Demons were not the only powerful beings out there! Labeling him as a lowly demon, ha! How impudent!

"I am not a demon as you claim me to be. I would hope you would not make such mistake again, if you value your life. I can be lenient when I want to be, however, so I'll let this one slide. Don't expect me to do so a second time. Given the circumstances, I believe you deserve some answers from me. I am Tsukiyomi, God of the night sky. You have a purpose within a plan I've concocted to capture the person I am truly after."

"Who is this person you speak of? And what connection could I possibly have to him? Has he angered you in some way?"

"Did I say it was a he? However, the identity of this individual does not concern you. There are some questions I believe you are qualified to answer for me."

'Why should I answer questions for him when he won't give me the answers I need to make sense of this mess?'

"Because little lady, your answers will determine whether or not you will continue living once I have no more use for you."

Sango gulped. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't joking. But did he really have to address her like that? So what if he claimed he was a god, that had nothing to do with her. Arrogant prick!

"So, you can read minds can you? So what, you think that makes you a god? You are so full of yourself! I'm sick and tired of it, all of you! And if you are a god, then I say shame on you. What kind of god kidnaps innocent women?! You warped piece of crap!"

Sango found herself up against a wall, a perfect, pale-skinned arm wrapped around her throat. It seemed air supply was hard to come by these days.

"It seems to me that you may have a death wish. I had plans for you regarding the person that has captured my interest, but at this rate I may just have to find someone else to fill your place. Your death may actually help further said plans."

Sango realized that what she did may not have been the best idea she ever had. One does not mouth off to a person with extraordinary power without one's weapon. With a raspy voice she began to try to speak.

"Oh, so you have something you wish to say?"

Releasing her voice box a bit, she started with what she hoped would help her breathing.

"I'm terribly sorry for upsetting you. I am not having the best day as I'm sure you understand."

He released her further, letting her slump to the floor. The apology sufficed, because he really didn't fell like soiling his clothes. It was silver silk for crying out loud! The stars made it for his birthday!

"Now, female, you shall tell me about this group you travel with."

"The group? Why would you…oh never mind, fine."

Sango proceeded to tell him all about Naraku and his evil schemes. From her tale, he learned about how everyone had come together in the creation of their group, all members connected with their hatred of the vile hanyou.

"Once, Naraku sent one of his incarnations named Goshinki. It had the ability to read minds like you. Ever since then, I've always counted telepathy as a possibility. So please don't take it personal that I didn't believe you when you told me you were a god."

"You are still skeptical. It is fine, as long as you do not continue to insult me. I understand I have not proven to you what I am, humans only believe what they see with their eyes. Pitiful, if you ask me, but I didn't create you, my father did."

"Well, anyway, if you are who you claim to be, you should be able to do things far greater than trying to figure out what some insignificant human is thinking."

"You would be correct in thinking I have far greater powers than mind-reading, however, humans are an impressive source of information. This is especially true if one has plans regarding a human in particular and has not, until now, been keeping tabs on that race of life."

Understanding the situation more clearly, he knew that this Naraku could prove to be a thorn in his side in the days to come. Sango described the hanyou's past infatuation with the priestess Kikyou. This infatuation she said, had most likely passed on to Kagome because of her uncanny resemblance to the dead woman. This Inuyasha character would also try to get in his way, the twerp thought he had two women at his beck and call. He did not believe for one minute that Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation. He would have to meet her to be sure, though.

His little miko possessed a vast amount of power, to the extent where there is only one other that could have equaled her. The miko Midoriko. It was possible that Kagome's powers surpassed even hers.

What he saw in Kagome, was the potential to be a far greater priestess than any of her predecessors. In her was a light, a deep well of raw power. Given the proper training, her powers could easily rival those of a goddess. And this is what he intended to make her, his little obedient goddess.

The males of the inutachi were getting restless. Kagome and Sango still had not returned. What was taking so long? It had taken a few minutes after finishing their meal to realize that Kagome had snuck out of camp. It had been thirty minutes since her departure and neither females had shown up. Kirara began making pitiful noises which were grating on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Hey, ya dumb cat! Would you shut up already? We know there's a problem, but you makin' that noise ain't helping!"

Before Kirara could respond to his outburst, Miroku intervened.

"Inuyasha, you taking your frustrations out on others is also not helping matters. I may have been joking earlier, but I believe a search and rescue is in order."

Finally, the pervert was being serious about something. They did indeed need to seek out the female members of their group. Picking up camp, they headed in the direction of the nearest onsen.

Upon arrival, they realized something was amiss. There were signs of struggle at the water's edge. The scent of Naraku permeated the area. Both women weren't there and their scents went in different directions. What was going on? Miroku felt the impression of the auras in the area. Speaking in a grave voice, he assessed the situation aloud.

"It seems as though they have been kidnapped. Naraku has been here."

Inuyasha huffed, glaring at everything he could set his eyes on.

"Yeah, I can smell that bastard all over the place! The question is, who does this other scent belong to?"

"I do not know who the other presence is, but I have a feeling this person also had a hand in whatever happened here. There are two paths going in opposite directions."

Inuyasha began sniffing the ground. 'Naraku's stench covers the entire area, its overpowering Kagome's scent.' After coming to a conclusion, he answered Miroku's unspoken questions.

"Naraku took off with Kagome. This other guy obviously had some interest in Sango."

Miroku's eyes were blazing at Inuyasha's declaration. How dare someone be interested in his beloved Sango! She was going to bare his child…once he got up the nerve to marry her.

"We must go after this "new guy". We must rescue Sango!"

Shippo, who had been quiet up till now was appalled at Miroku's singular objective. Like HELLO! Wasn't he forgetting someone?!

"What about Kagome, Miroku? You can't only want to save Sango?! They both need to be saved. I see what kind of friend you are!"

"Yeah, monk. I don't know what's fried your brain, but you have to come up with a better plan than that!"

They decided to seek Kagome out first, given the fact that she was kidnapped by Naraku and had less fighting skill than Sango.

Walking in the direction of the lingering miasma, they continued their search until they came to the edge of a clearing. A dot of white was seen through the trees on the other side. As the figure got closer, Inuyasha's mouth flapped open like a flag in the wind.

Sesshomaru cleared the trees glaring at his half-breed brother. Looking at the face Inuyasha was making, the unseemly way his mouth was drooping into his chest, reminded him of one of the reasons he loathed the boy.

For years, and even now, he continued to wonder what in the seven hells his father was thinking? Eloping with a human, bah! He, Sesshomaru, would never stoop so low! Humans were beneath him, with the exception of Rin. What could he say? The girl had the power to grow on anyone. You'd have to be one cold son of a bitch not to be swept into her big brown eyes. Though his mother was a bitch in the literal and metaphorical sense of the word, he did have somewhat of a heart. He wasn't a total freeze pop. He just didn't tolerate foolishness, and mortals were nothing but foolish. With an inaudible sigh, he wondered how long it would take the imbecile to close his mouth and say something.

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced over the rest of Inuyasha's little ragtag group and noted that two were missing.

'Good, I don't have to hear that loud-mouthed miko.'

Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the side when he found his friend had stopped breathing with his mouth wide open. There was a fly gliding around his mouthed he'd rather die from lack of air than to be caught dead with a fly in his mouth. To save him from both possibilities, Miroku decided he had to awaken him from his stupor. Regaining composure, Inuyasha said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doin' here?! Don't you have some stupid, uppity, lordly duties to do or something? Why do you always show up at the worst times? Do you like stalk me and time your entrances or something?"

'Is "or something" his favorite saying? Is the word variety even in his vocabulary? At least father could have stayed alive long enough to teach him the proper way to speak. And to think this half-brained idiot was supposed to inherit something of father's. Inuyasha is the ultimate jest created by the fates to make my life miserable.'

"So, Inuyasha, it seems your brain cannot process more than one thing at a time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, you were never meant to. It seems your group is dwindling, Inuyasha. Where is your disrespectful wench and her friend? Were you the cause of their disappearance? It appears so. Either you ran them off, or you were too incompetent to protect them."

That comment stirred a rage within the hanyou as he prepared himself for battle. In his mind, it was time for his half-brother to die. Little did he know, said half-brother had the same thing on his mind.

I'll show you incompetent, ya bastard!"

Staring at him with a bored expression, Sesshomaru slowly unsheathed his sword. Inuyasha lunged as did Sesshomaru, and within seconds all that could be heard was clashing swords in the sky.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love you guys and I hope you review. Thanks!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for not updating and disappearing on you guys. I have no excuse but that life does indeed get in the way. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and know I haven't forgotten about you all. I thank all of you who still follow my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Five: Hope and Foreboding**

The deadly dance began when Inuyasha let out a loud, guttural growl. Snarls and clangs rang out in the clearing as the two brothers matched the swings of their swords. Honor was on the line, pride was at stake, and Inuyasha would be damned if he'd let his half-brother insult him anymore. Sesshomaru calmly stepped to the right and tilted his head, effectively avoiding the spastic thrust meant to split the middle of his face.

"You need to work on your aim little brother."

Sesshomaru's snide remark cut deep as he twirled, his pelt fluttering behind him and his sword slashing Inuyasha's upper arm. Droplets of blood sprinkled onto the ground, painting blades of grass red as well as the tip of the blade in his elder brother's hands.

Hissing in pain, Inuyasha switched arms, a war cry spilling from his lips. Three more failed attempts had him panting hard while Miroku and Shippo looked on worriedly from the sidelines. Inuyasha's red haori only became redder from the new lacerations he now sported on his abdomen, across his thigh and running diagonally down his back.

Sparks flew once again as they commenced fighting after their brief reprieve. Sighing in exasperation, Miroku anxiously thought of a way to stop this senseless fight and resume looking for the members of their group. Just as he was about to unleash his wind tunnel, a large gust of wind blew through the trees in the middle of the battle.

Calmly sauntering out of the tree line stood one Kagura and her chaperone Kanna. Before her big mission, Naraku sent her to play the messenger to the two imbeciles calling themselves siblings. Standing there with an annoyed expression, the puffy-cheeked woman surveyed the area.

Inuyasha growled loudly at her from across the clearing.

"What the hell are YOU doing here Kagura!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru appraised her. "For once I must agree with my idiotic brother. What do you want woman?"

Glancing at her nails and picking it of non-existent dirt, she sighed dramatically.

"I was _sent_ here. As for what I want, I came to give you free information. You are searching for someone, no?"

Inuyasha boiled with rage at what was implied. Miroku's eyes narrowed and Sesshomaru looked on impassively.

"BITCH! If she is harmed-..." Inuyasha screamed before he was abruptly cut off.

"Can you at least hear me out, damn! That's why I don't like these retarded ass assignments! Naraku has your priestess, dog. So, you know who to search for. Also Sesshomaru, don't act like this does not concern you as well."

Narrowing his eyes to a lethal slit, Sesshomaru took more interest in the conversation.

"Your little brat was also captured and is currently sick within Naraku's care. If you don't hurry and find her you will be left with the shell of what she once was."

Before she could utter another word, Kagura found herself up against a tree with the bark biting into her back, a familiar hand at her throat, squeezing her vocal box. Snarling, Sesshomaru barked out his query.

"WHERE IS SHE?! What has that bastard done to her?! I swear if she is beyond my care, I will personally escort you to hell!" The more he spoke, the tighter his grip got as his voice went from a bellow to a harsh whisper of promise.

Kagura shivered in fear and excitement of the masculinity in his attack on her as she tried desperately to regain her breath. Realizing she could not answer him with a constricted throat, he slightly loosened his hold on her. Taking in sharp breaths with the sudden freedom, she tried the best she could to give him an adequate enough answer that did not result in her pieces being strewn all over the clearing.

"I do not yet know of the location of the new hideout. Naraku doesn't tell me much these days, as I'm sure you may have noticed. All I know is that it is somewhere east of here." Sensing her words to be true, Sesshomaru released her and she gracelessly fell to the ground coughing and sputtering. He turned to her with a hardness etched into his features.

"Inform your master that I will be seeing him soon. He can wait patiently for impending violent death at my hands."

Nodding, Kagura disappeared on her feather and Kanna vanished into the forest in the opposite direction, her presence completely masked.

What was left of the Inutachi and Sesshomaru both headed east, no doubt aiming to come across the site Rin was last seen by her lord.

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. An aura called to her, defiling the beautiful breeze that flowed through her bangs. She had been floating aimlessly the entire night, not knowing which direction to take. Kagura deviated from her current path to follow a new one filled with the faint scent of miasma.

'Hmmm...what a thing to smell first thing in the morning. The bastard could have at least waited until later in the day to decide to crawl out of his hole! His miasma keeps me in a choke hold. Hell, he loves to showcase his control over me.'

The wind witch's face contorted into a scowl as she became one with her element. The only freedom she had was her time in the sky. The peace and silence between low-lying clouds, the serenity that nature presented, lulled her into a sense of calmness despite the change in the surroundings below her. The forest below had long since become dark and desolate. Such was the norm when one traveled with the company she kept.

Lowering to tree level, the path got darker as she entered into the heart of the forest. The closer she got to the hideout, the thicker the air became. Malevolence permeated the surrounding area, making goose bumps sprout across her flesh, and a pale color appeared on her cheeks. Buzzing was heard on either side of her, the noise gradually getting louder. The two saimyosho appeared to lead the rest of the way, as if the trail of stench wasn't enough. The main hide-out was an almost impossible place to find without some sort of lead, which had her wondering how Naraku managed to find the deepest, darkest places of the world without breaking a sweat.

Making her way through the foliage, in the densest part of the black forest, she watched as the wasp-like creatures disappeared. To the naked eye, it looked as if the greenery continued on for eternity, however, there was a distortion one couldn't see without paying very close attention. Even the brightest, keenest of people could miss it.

Tilting her head to the side, Kagura saw the light purple sheen belonging to one of Naraku's famous barriers. A small zap sounded above her. She glanced upwards in time to see a sparrow being rendered to ash as it rained down on the ground in front of her.

'Damn! That barrier is a death trap! Poor bird...I guess Naraku isn't bypassing any precautions this time. Will the barrier singe me too, or does it recognize friend from foe?'

As she contemplated, a door sized portion of the dome opened for her.

This was her first time actually seeing the new hideout. Since the last run-in with the Inutachi, Naraku decided moving locations was essential. It would only be a matter of time before the rag tag group found the one where the two hostages were being kept. Though this place was grander in scale than the old one, it still wasn't all that appealing to her. The courtyard was spacious. It included dead shrubs and bushes here and there, a dead sakura tree looming over the patio of a dark castle. If the plants had been living and grass replaced the dry, cracked earth, the yard would have been impressively beautiful. However, such as it was now, the space could have passed as the replication of a scene from someone's worst nightmare.

The building itself, though very large and architecturally beautiful, looked haunted. Painted in various hues of black, grey, and purple, it was the epitome of a traditional Japanese imperial palace. Ornate designs of dragons and serpents decorated the corners of the roof. The washi paper decorating the walls and sliding doors held paintings that depicted the deaths of humans by hideous monsters from hell. There was a continuous overcast of dark grey clouds, no doubt thanks to the spider hanyou himself. Little shadow imps scurried around, continuing preparations for the "honored guests" scheduled to arrive. One of the smoky little servants slid open a door for Kagura to enter.

Incense burned lightly in the room, smelling thickly of jasmine. The sickeningly sweet aroma clashed with the evil aura, making Kagura want to vomit. Candles created a dim light, though humans would be hard-pressed to make out more than general shapes. A pair of red eyes glowed in the corner. She jumped slightly in realization of whom she was staring at. The fear this man from hell invoked in her knew no bounds, ever since she had seen his exploded body in the basement. She eyed the jar that held her heart on a high shelf directly above his head. A deep chuckle reached her ears.

"So, Kagura, it seems you were able to carry out one of my orders without bungling things. If this continues, I may decide to keep you in my employ a little while longer. What do you think? Can I trust you with another task, or has your usefulness run its course?"

Obviously there was only one response to this question. If she did anything other than accepting the job, her life would be forfeit. His statement carried an edge to it that wrote volumes between the lines.

"I will do as you command, master Naraku."

He eyed her skeptically through the darkness. The red orbs disappeared as he blinked.

"Hmmm...good answer. By the way, how is my pet faring? Is the crown I commissioned keeping a hold on the miko's powers? And what of the brat belonging to that dog lord?"

"The crown is a very effective as far as I can tell. The miko is fine, albeit a tad disoriented and distrustful. As for the child, she shall fall ill should her current living conditions persist."

Naraku closed his eyes again and the shadows shifted.

"All is well as per my plan. It is fine if the brat is in poor health. Raising _Lord_ Sesshomaru's ire is an amusing pastime, and her well-being makes no difference since she shall die soon anyway. I writhe with anticipation to witness his entire world close in on him as he realizes that all sentient beings do not have to bow down before him."

Kagura raised an eyebrow at his words.

'Uh, I understand what you mean, but the whole "writhing" thing just sounded gay.'

"And my mission?" She said shifting her weight between feet.

"Ah, I want you and Byakuya to go to the northern mountains to retrieve a package from the witch that dwells in the caves. I also want the hostages ready to be transported here."

Kagura's face scrunched up in a frown of confusion.

"Byakuya?"

As if on cue, a man dressed in midnight blue with beautiful silky straight black hair tied back in a high ponytail emerged in the room. Bowing low, as tendrils of hair draped over his shoulder, he introduced himself as Naraku's newest incarnation.

"Good evening my fair lady. I am Byakuya, incarnation of dreams. I hear you have an affinity for the wind. Rumors of your beauty do not do you justice."

A blush of embarrassment blossomed on her cheeks as she soaked in the compliments raining from the man's sensual voice, until she caught herself. The man was created from the vile beast that was her master, surely no good could come from this creature no matter how beautiful or invitingly pleasant he seemed. On the inside he was just as conniving and untrustworthy as the original from which he was cloned, much like she herself could not be trusted.

'_It takes evil to know evil.'_ Kagura thought to herself as she and her new partner turned to stare expectantly at Naraku.

"Byakuya has been briefed on the details of your next assignment. That witch is a difficult one to handle. I expect you both to return with promising results. Also, you are to accompany Byakuya to the old hideout to inform Ryukan of the date of the move and to ready our guests for transport accordingly."

Both bowed and left the new compound.

Back at the old compound, Kagome dozed for the umpteenth time, having already gotten used to the pervert staring at her from across the room. She found that scrutinizing him on the rare occasion he wasn't eyeing her like she was a rack of lamb alleviated her boredom just a tad. After her conversation with Rin, she heard nothing else from the child. It could be assumed that Rin was not to make any noise or an indication she was even there in the first place. Both of them were to be kept in the dark about the presence of the other. So maybe it was for the best that she didn't alert her "guard" to her new-found knowledge, but having no one to talk to was _BORING_! The silence was deafening and the tension in the air was thick, him from having to restrain himself from jumping her and her from the fear of losing something very important.

The green-eyed man looked up suddenly as if he felt or smelt something that caught his interest. How she wished she had her miko powers at her disposal so she could at least feel out the other beings in the compound. Maybe they had visitors. If so, she hoped it was Kagura. In her time in this god-forsaken place riddled with choking miasma, the woman had become her only confidant aside from the child. But the difference was, Kagura was the only person she could freely converse with.

Minutes passed and soon a familiar face along with someone new entered her "cell".

"Kagura!" Kagome beamed at the woman, but soon her smile fell as Kagura refused to acknowledge the familiarity with which she was addressed. If it was even possible, the tension in the room grew as no one knew how to react to one another.

A throat was cleared as the new face dared to break the silence.

"So this is Naraku's new guest I take it? Kagome-san? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Byakuya, newest servant to Naraku."

Kagome didn't know what sort of reaction he was looking for, but the simple nod she sent in his direction didn't seem to be it.

A silent conversation between Byakuya and Ryukan sent them both to another part of the castle leaving the females alone in the stuffy room.

"Kagome!" A squeal left Kagura's lips as she hugged a shocked Kagome, obviously not expecting the action. Slowly she returned the hug before they parted and she looked expectantly at the wind user.

"Kagome, I don't have much time, but I must inform you. Very shortly you will be moved to another compound for this one is soon to be abandoned. There you'll be on your own, for I will be watched and Naraku will be there. I will not be as free as I am here away from him."

"Do you have news of my friends?" That was what Kagome desperately wanted to know. She could care less about the "big move", it was within the predicted scenarios she worked out to stem the infinite boredom this place held.

"Yes, your group minus the slayer and including Sesshomaru-sama are both searching for you and the child as we speak, though I wouldn't trust to hope that they'll find you." Kagura knew Kagome wasn't stupid and had guessed the girl already made _some_ kind of contact with Rin.

Kagome looked forlornly at her chains as she held back the emotions that made her chest constrict painfully.

"I know Kagura. It just fills me with happiness that they are alerted to the situation and are as desperate to find me as I am to leave."

"I must leave now, me and the new guy have an assignment to complete."

Kagome nodded and they embraced once more, not knowing of the spying eyes of the man around the corner masking his presence.

**A/N: I hope I am able to get chapter 6 out soon. Stay tuned guys. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ This story is rated M for a reason._

**Warning!**: This chapter contains sexual situations through dream sequence, if this is not something you believe you'd enjoy, I suggest you refrain from reading further. If this does not concern nor apply to you, by all means continue reading and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but to the magical genius that is Rumiko Takahashi-san. Lawyers please vacate the general vicinity of my doorstep.**

**Chapter Six: Fog of Dreams**

It was sweltering where she lay as sparse sunlight filtered in from the cave entrance. Rivulets of sweat rolled down her face, neck and arms as she awoke uncomfortably in a salty puddle. As she sat up, Sango saw Tsukiyomi in a corner of the cave seemingly unaffected by the temperature and staring at her for all the world like she'd disappear if he didn't. It made her even more uncomfortable than the weather made her. Sango already had her fair share of being stared at and ogled throughout her life.

Men in her village eyed her as a prize because of her skill as a slayer and the fact that she was the chief's daughter. Perverted men on the road had gotten numerous beatings from her for looking at her too long. It even concerned her greatly when a prince that one time had viewed her with desire, lust and want. His actions had been polite and respectful, however, his eyes spoke differently. She didn't feel very keen on the idea of his proposal. And _this_ man, god, _whatever_ eyed her as nothing more than a hostage, a temporary prisoner, a means to an end. That was the look that unnerved her more than the others. It made her pray to be released soon from this insane and unwarranted imprisonment.

Her mind then wandered to the monk she found herself travelling with. Why did it feel so different when he stared at her? Sure it embarrassed her greatly, but it didn't feel like the other stares she had gotten in the past. Somehow Miroku's stares felt right, like they _belonged_. His stares made her feel alive and vibrant, it illuminated a light in the darkness surrounding her life even though she knew the monk had his own vast well of darkness to contend with. The sharp turn of her thoughts to Miroku brought a raging blush to her cheeks that she desperately tried to fight down.

"Did you sleep _at all_? She looked at him expecting an answer or at least draw his attention away from her person. The answer never came. Instead, the man silently got up and kicked dirt over the fire and began to leave the cave, not waiting for her and leaving an unspoken demand for her to follow. She had long since given up on the idea of escape, for any attempt she made would be thwarted and end badly for her health and her person. Whatever they'd had with them had long ago been put away and readied for departure most likely whilst she was yet asleep.

Huffing in annoyance at essentially being ignored, she got up and left with the man, not wanting to raise his ire at her making him wait outside. She made sure to stay at least five steps behind him.

The sun was bright and high in the sky indicating the lateness of the morning. When was it last that she had not awoken to the dawning horizon? Always she had been forced to get up at uncommon hours either in her village or with Inuyasha as the half-demon continually pressed for the persistent search of the jewel shards, omitting as many delays as possible. In her opinion, she could get quite used to later mornings.

They both began walking into the forest surrounding their most recent campsite. However, a feeling of dread suddenly washed over her. She felt it in her spirit, something was amiss. A looming ominous sensation settled in her gut and pricked her mind. A shadow and a threat hung in the air. The more time passed, the more the feeling grew and she had to repress the urge to scream in frustration at the nagging concern that was taking her over. It would not do to lose her mind in front of the potential health threat walking five paces in front of her. She could only hope the feeling would end soon, and she could only pray it had nothing to do with her normal travelling companions. Each step she took was weighed down by the weight of the thoughts swirling in her mind. Each member of their little makeshift group migrated to the forefront of her concerns.

'_Please be safe._' She thought as she reluctantly trudged into the unknown forest.

* * *

The forest went by in a blur of brown and green as the Inutachi and the demon lord of the west flew through the branches and brush of the never ending sea of trees.

Sesshomaru gestured that they all follow him, for he would first head to the place where he had last seen his ward, vassal and the dragon left in the forest. Guilt was a new emotion to the demon lord. It previously was a word non-existent to his vocabulary, or thoughts in general for that matter. The great lord Sesshomaru had no need to regret _any_ of his actions. Even when his arm was severed from a miscalculation in his fight with Inuyasha, he felt it was a learning experience and did not regret the things that happened nor bemoaned the loss of his arm. It was a just punishment in his opinion for letting down his guard and not taking _every_ possibility into consideration. But _this_ was a thing he did regret, because he had been at fault for leaving the girl with his toad retainer for extended periods of time with only a staff and a dragon for protection. This was not the first time he had done this, but it was one time that had cost his ward her freedom and he wasn't so sure he could get her back this time. Had he been present, the assailant's life would have been claimed without his travel companions' knowledge that he even existed. As things were now, guilt crept upon him and slowly ate away at his insides. Guilt was such an unpleasant and useless emotion, feeling it would do no good for himself or his missing ward, but he couldn't dispel it.

The forest thinned out to what used to be the campsite he was searching for. There was a scorched hole in the tree directly across from where they stood and signs of a scuffle littered the ground. Then, from his peripheral vision, Sesshomaru saw slight movement. A badly wounded Ah-Un lay to his right, silently struggling to breathe. Within seconds, Sesshomaru was at the beast's side.

'_What happened?_'

'…..'

The mind link he had with the dragon wasn't working. Looking it over, Sesshomaru began to fully take into account its wounds. Gashes and deep cuts lacerated its body under its soft belly, the blows most likely bouncing off its armored scales. Ah-Un lay in a dried pool of its own blood, drops of its life essence speckled the grass within a five foot radius. The beast was in no condition to give him any sort of information on what transpired there. The breathing gradually slowed and with one last look to its master, a look of longing, regret, loyalty, remorse and apology, the mythological beast accepted and succumbed to death and light left its eyes. The dragon's last breath dispelled and a deafening silence took the open space.

"Namu Amida Butsu." Miroku closed his eyes and respectfully chanted a prayer for the dragon's spirit in its travel to the afterlife. Sesshomaru looked to him, a new feeling of respect and slight gratefulness coming over him at the monk's actions. Despite his dim witted knowledge of the female gender, especially when it came to the slayer who was so obviously attracted to him, he was not as stupid as the demon lord had once pegged him. Not much could make him react emotionally, however, his asexual beast was the last of its kind. The two heads represented eternal mates, one a male and the other female. Though, Sesshomaru had a hard time distinguishing the gender of a talking head at any given moment because the two had become one being. Ah-Un would be sorely missed though he would never admit it aloud.

A new wave of guilt and slight chagrin drifted through him as he thought of how Rin would take the beast's passing. The child by no means misbehaved nor was she over reactive, but she was quiet and he didn't fancy her withdrawing back into her protective shell. He had already gotten too used to her chiming laughs, excited chatter and bubbly giggles. To lose that light that had begun to warm his icy heart would make him regress as much as it would her and hurt him more than the death of this loyal servant. Slowly he turned back and called upon his acid to erase the body.

"What the HELL Sesshomaru?! What are you…that is a new low you heartless bastard! Why would you-…"

Sesshomaru cut his brother off with a glare of warning.

"Silence Inuyasha! This matter in no way concerns you."

The lord knew this wasn't the optimum way of sending his faithful servant off, but it was the best way for the moment. He didn't have time to properly bury it and knowing the dragon, it would not be pleased with him wasting time trying if Rin was in danger. He would just gently make the body disappear so that it wouldn't suffer the indignity of festering and decomposing out in the summer heat. Miroku seemed to understand as he hurriedly prevented another brash outburst from his idiot brother. An aura of mourning fell upon the group as they scented the air and followed the clues left in the foliage.

* * *

Hours passed as she traveled with the silent man at her side. Keeping up with his fast pace was a pain in the ass because of her penchant for simply gliding on wind currents, but it was just another annoyance she was forced to put up with. It had been apparent to her for a while now that he fully took the responsibility and control of this mission, and of her as her superior as Naraku's new little "general". Again she was placed in a situation where she could not say or do anything unless ordered…_suffocating_. Freedom was again brutally ripped away from her and the winds of change passed her by, leaving her to wallow in a pit of despair that slowly ate at her sanity.

Thousands of trees and about twenty clearings later, Byakuya stopped to make camp. The scent of fresh water filled the air, which meant there was a lake nearby. Finally she might be able to get some sort of peace and solitude by the water's edge. As the long-haired man prepared to settle in for some rest, she wandered away from the camp in the direction of the water. He barely spared her more than a backwards glance before leaving to his own secluded section of forest to do whatever it was he did in his alone time.

Suddenly the air shifted when she got halfway to the water and a dense fog emanated from the direction Byakuya went in, covering an impressively large area.

'_So, I finally get to see what he can do hmmm?_'

But as Kagura thought this, nothing happened except the fog becoming denser. It spread to create a soft film of earth-bound clouds over half of the lake, creating a scene out of a peaceful dream. One side held soft clouds and the other a cloud-less, starry expanse reflected from the view above. She wondered why she remained unaffected by whatever the strange man was doing, but decided not to dwell on it and just walked the last few steps to the water's edge.

Not having bathed for a significantly long time, she made quick work of untying her clothes and wading into the frigid lake creating unseen ripples under the misty film. Kagura swam as the chill of the ink black waves prickled the surface of her skin.

The wind witch prided herself in being a very careful and cautious person. She never did _anything_ slightly personal or had any private moments out in the open. If she had any, they were in dark and secluded places where _no one_ could mistakenly or purposefully walk up on her. But now was a time she could not prevent the fantasies she tried so hard to suppress from bubbling to the surface and forefront of her mind.

_She was so in love with the stoic man. These feelings she had been having since she had first laid eyes on him and those feelings only grew the more they crossed paths. His visage made her blood run cold and hot at the same time, but the two sensations mixed in her gut giving her a kind of fluttering warmth she couldn't get rid of until he left. It took every ounce of her willpower not to stutter or become mute when his deep voice graced her with a question as his claws threatened the meager life she clung to. If she were to die, she wouldn't mind her demise coming from his hand._

_His hair flowed in the wind like strands of freshly spun silk as he stood atop a mountain, a beautifully peaceful wind playing through his hair and garments. This was the one time she had seen him like this. _Alone._ Without the obnoxious company of the loud toad, the bumbling dragon or the little human that seemed glued to his side. She had happened upon him some time ago and had cherished this moment, as if they were the only two beings in the world, stuck in a time loop. He was alone, and he was magnificent. His regal features contrasted sharply to the soft ridges of distant mountains in the background and to the subtle pink hues of a rising dawn. She made sure to stay downwind and out of scenting range. Though she had no doubt he could still sense her presence, he just didn't acknowledge its importance or threatening to his person or the reigning peace surrounding him. She would be alright as long as she only watched him from a distance._

_He turned to face her. She could not recall this turn of events. His eyes boring holes into her from the mountain's peak did not register as an actual memory from this particular event. What would she do now? Should she not make any sudden movements? One could never tell what ran through the mind of the demon lord, or truly what mood he currently allowed to affect him. _

_She stood stock still, fear gripping her heart as he slowly approached. Running would make no difference and would probably make the situation worse, for the demon could easily outrun and out maneuver her in a heartbeat. She hadn't a chance at escape. Within seconds he was in front her, calmly palming the side of her face._

_Sucking in a sharp breath, the sinful hand dipped lower to graze the side of her neck, feeling her pulse rapidly grow in pace. Slowly, agonizingly and silently he began to untie her obi with fluidity and grace unbelievable for a person with only one arm. He pulled down the outer and inner layers of her kimono and undoing all of the layers blocking her skin from his heated touch. Soon her breasts were free of their confines and so was her treasure, which had already been taken by another, but he seemed not to care. He treated her as if she were a jewel, with more respect than she had ever encountered since her creation. The care he bestowed upon her has her blood racing to block her hearing and her heartbeat to choke her, lodging itself in her throat. She was overtaken by such bliss she could cry._

_His hand grazed her waist and traveled over the expanse of her stomach, then going up to brush past one of her nipples and once again cupped her face. A coy blush bloomed across her cheek bones and her breath became ragged. Tears made wet trails down her face and dripped over the mounds on her chest. He immediately dipped down to lick the salty paths from her chin to under her eyes and descended to lick clean her breasts and upper chest. Afraid to break this delusional reverie, her hands remained still, though she wished with all her heart and soul that she could run her fingers through the silky strands atop his head as he brought her to a new level of heaven, her love for him growing by the second. Kisses rained down on her shoulder blades as he gently pushed her against the trunk of the nearest tree._

_Undoing his sash and setting down his blade, Sesshomaru opened his hakama looking to her expectantly. His length was impressive, a far cry larger than any other she had ever seen. Though there were few others she could compare it to, they all paled when placed up to his monstrous girth, including Naraku's. The anticipation of being filled in a way she never had before made butterflies tear down the lining of her stomach. A demon that felled thousands in one swing, he that split mountains from his sword arm, he that visited death on its own turf and lived to tell the tale, it was he that was touching her like a fragile piece of refined jade. She loved every moment of it. His boa snaked around her waist raising her up two feet off the ground, her lower back resting against the tree bark. Kagura's nether regions were already dripping from the thoughts racing through her mind. Positioning himself, Sesshomaru slowly pushed his head into the slick entrance._

Gentle wet sounds echoed around the small crag near the shore. Mewling noises could be heard along with heavy breathing. On her random travels, and unaffected by the fog, this was the scene Kanna of the void walked up on, pointing her mirror at the interesting view on the shore. Surely this would be quite intriguing to her master. There sat Kagura, knee deep in the dream-ridden fog, hand engaged in the folds of her sex as she played out whatever fantasy ensnaring her mind.

Another set of eyes watched from the direction of the fog, a contemplative frown alighting his face as he pondered this new development. He had begun to show some interest in his new "partner", but it seemed her feelings were directed toward another. Byakuya was troubled as he failed to see how to proceed with this predicament he happened to find himself in, though his face maintained an unreadable expression. From her initial reaction to him, he figured he could at least get a quick rut in if he played his cards right. But wooing the female to his bed would most likely be harder than he first anticipated.

Elsewhere, in a dark room in a secluded castle, a smirk formed and red eyes glowed in twisted mirth, maliciously chuckling in his solitude. The message was relayed by his faithful servant, the void that felt no emotion, no pain and therefore remained unaffected by the plight of others or the powers of those in his employ. Kanna had showed him the wind witch's indecent display near the water. Though he was proud of his newest incarnation's abilities, he would make the female pay dearly for her indiscretions. Oh yes, he would definitely have a surprise awaiting her when she got back.

* * *

On the other side of the forest where the fog failed to reach, three figures walked together under the thick canopy almost devoid of the night sky. A miko and two kimono clad shikigami traveled alongside one another followed by glowing eels floating behind them. Kikyo was again in search of the vile, disgusting being that was the start of all her life's problems. The two young girls beside her were not of the same visage as those two who served her as the Saint Hijiri. They were different, unique, but with the same subdued personalities as their predecessors. The one to her right wore a midnight blue kimono with bright fireflies embroidered fluttering down the sides and a light creme and yellow obi. Her hair held a tight bun sitting off to the side, her light brown eyes holding a serious gaze. The one to her left wore a light pink kimono with white water lilies embroidered floating along the bottom, a playful ponytail swishing atop her head and amber irises jovially glancing around her.

At times, Kikyo wondered if her shikigami represented her repressed emotions, parts of herself she did not normally allow others to see. But she had other more pressing matters to concern herself with…_Inuyasha_. Often Kikyo looked back on how she came to be in her current situation. There were many she felt she could blame. She blamed Inuyasha for not understanding her situation and deciding to go against her wishes. She blamed that bitch Tsubaki for cursing her in the first place. She blamed that crusty old witch for finding it necessary to rouse her from her resting place. She blamed Kagome for daring to be her reincarnation and _replacement_, claiming Inuyasha's heart for herself. She blamed that disgusting hanyou for the obsession Onigumo had from which this fiasco originated. However, she blamed herself most of all and it pissed her off to no end that she had to accept the blame. This was now the time to own up and acknowledge her faults. This did not mean that she didn't still feel obligated to right the wrong in the world. That wrong would be that she and Inuyasha were not together, and _this_ was why she had decided to take him with her into death. She did not believe she was being overzealous in the pursuit of her former lover's life, she just wholeheartedly believed his love should always and forever belong only to her. Inuyasha was meant for her present self, not some shade of the original. Kagome paled in comparison to her, in looks, in power, in skill, in intelligence, in everything. How Inuyasha could vacillate between the idea of choosing one or the other was completely beyond her, it was ludicrous. Clearly, Kikyo was the more sensible and _practical_ choice!

Long ago, the undead miko had repeatedly come to the same conclusion, the conclusion that her heart and love were both weak. Yes, she could blame Inuyasha for his lack of faith, however, she also had to equally share the blame. At the first sign of trouble, she believed the worst of her beloved. Had she only stepped back and taken in the full picture listening to her heart and not her mind, she would have spotted the trickery presented to her. The whole ordeal was so obviously a trap, but she was too blinded by indignant rage to see the forest for that one wide tree.

Kikyo hadn't overlooked the possibility of her being _solely_ responsible for her plight. If only she had paid more attention to Kaede's concerns and not disregarded the evil in that bandit or his resourcefulness, maybe none of this would have happened. If she had left him to his own devices after that fire…but there was no use in harping on past events that were most likely unchangeable. The past is past, now is the time to look towards the morrow.

After they had walked a day's journey, Kikyo settled herself in the roots of a large tree. The sounds of nightlife in the forest created a soothing lullaby to which she dozed in an attempt to replenish some of the energy she expended from their laborious search. The miko was exhausted, though she refused to show fatigue on her face. She just allowed the muscles on her face to relax as she drifted off, one of her soul-catching servants went to get more of the glowing forbidden orbs that would do much more than sleep ever could.

_The sun was setting over the horizon, the wooden plank underneath their feet shining from of water sprayed from the lake surrounding them. Waves lapped up against the poles that brought the plank stability. The water was a perfect replica of the slowly darkening sky. As she walked toward her love, the support from her legs vanished, the ground fast approaching until strong arms drew her into an embrace of a calm body of warmth. It had been so long, _so long_ since she had felt even a small amount of warmth. How she missed that simple and satisfying sensation._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't really know what type of dragon Ah-Un is, nor do I know much of its heritage. The back-story information I gave on the dragon were something I came up with on my own and was not from some formal source. I hope you guys were cool with that. I hope you guys enjoyed the pseudo-lemon I put in here, and for those who dislike the thought of Kagura/Sesshomaru pairings, I apologize. I don't much like it either, but it was essential for the development of Kagura's character in the story and also important for future events involving her and Naraku. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I made it kinda long to apologize again for the ridiculously long hiatus. Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Please tell me if there is anything I can fix in the way I write my chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _Hi guys! I'm back. I made my 22__nd__ birthday at the beginning of June…wanted to get this out a couple of days before that but….yeah it kinda didn't happen. Anyways, I hope this hasn't been too long of a wait for you all. I wrestled with this chapter a bit, and still I believe it needs a little more work, however, I polished it as well as I could. It's not a train wreck, but it may lag a bit at some parts. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my effort at creating a masterpiece. On with the story!_ ^_^

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi and VizMedia.**

**Chapter 7: The Darkness Within**

The degree of heat had lessened over the course of the day, leaving night hours pleasantly cool. Swiftly, they moved through the forest, the demon brothers had taken to the tree branches whilst the monk and fox kit ran through the brush. The group was tiring, however the adrenaline rush and morbid thoughts of what _could_ happen to their comrades kept them going.

Miroku's breathing was ragged, and Shippo's chest heaved with no small level of difficulty. But the _dynamic duo_ in the trees acted as though this test of endurance had absolutely no physical effect on them. These were the types of situations that grated on the monk's nerves. It seemed the demon lord and his half breed brother would not be compassionate enough to allow them time to breathe or get a sip of water! The poor man's mouth was parched and his throat scratchy. As he spared a glance toward Shippo, the kit's skin looked a little green. Whether that was because of the fast pace or the reason behind their rush, he knew not.

The humidity was almost non-existent. As cool and dry as the night was though, sweat poured down Miroku's back and the sides of his face. His robes clung to his form quite uncomfortably.

The Inutachi and their guest continued searching, leaving no stone unturned, no cove unchecked. They spread out their senses to scan the area miles out from their location. Each member overexerted themselves, steadily draining their energy reserves and damn near running on empty. Still, their determination and pride would not allow them a moment's reprieve.

An oppressive aura fell into the air as it thickened. A dense fog began to rise up from the ground, seeming to emanate from the foliage as if the trees in the forest were perspiring through its roots and soil. The group sensed the shift in the area, but continued the gruelingly fast pace Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had set. Fog continued to rise past mid-thigh and waist height until, within the span of mere minutes, it covered everything.

Halting for a moment, Miroku spread his senses out again, thinking maybe the exhaustion was catching up to him making his cognitive abilities run slow. However, after checking several times, he could sense nothing and no one. All of his companions had disappeared. He was alone, isolated. It was a situation he strived to avoid. Everyone always thought the worst of him when he shamelessly flirted with other women, but they never knew the reasoning behind his actions.

The monk felt a chill run down his back as loneliness silently crept upon him. There was always a lingering fear hidden deep in the recesses of his mind that he could never shake…a feeling that no matter how much happiness the daylight brought him, the nights were plagued with images that terrified him. These images were the very things he managed to escape when he indulged in guilty pleasures during midnight escapades. His fears were calmed and the raging darkness within him soothed, shrinking the void that consumed him. Yes it was a void, a never ending, ever growing black hole that threatened to swallow him completely. His kazaana created this space, his personal double-edged sword. It helped defeat his foes to protect, but it was also destined to take his life at some inopportune time and anyone else unfortunate enough to be within a ten foot radius. Though this danger was ever present, he _could not_ bear to be alone.

He didn't want to be like his father. Dying alone with no one to remember you but a youth no older than five was no way to leave a legacy, some proof of living in this world. No, Miroku decided long ago that he would _never_ die alone like his father. Upon his death, he had to at least be able to see his beloved one last time and say goodbye.

Tears began to gather in his eyes, but he couldn't distinguish them from the droplets of sweat pouring from his hairline. Even if he were able to see his hands in front of his face, Miroku was sure the image would be blurred. However, he could see nothing, not in the trees of the forest or the cicadas that were present before the fog rolled in. Every step he took was a blind wandering as he stumbled upon the landscape and dashed his sandaled feet against unseen rocks. He fell upon a boulder and twisted around to sit upon it, hair gripped in sadness as he thought about her.

Sango…that woman who managed to tame his wayward behavior. She was the light in his life that was slowly driving away the encroaching darkness. Her radiance was likened unto the blazing aurora of the sun creeping over horizon dispelling the night sky. She was the exquisite coral, the mermaid, the siren that called to him, comforting him against the terrors that seized him in moments of weakness. She was the woman he was determined to save against all odds.

Miroku decided he would make it out of this impossible situation alive, if only to tell her he loved her the next time he saw her. He would come to terms with all the things he had been afraid to admit until now. Sighing in frustration, he steeled his will to overcome the obstacles in his unknown future. Leaving the life and zealous pursuit of simulated freedom was a daunting task that the monk feared almost as much as the nightmares that visited him. It would mean no more hiding behind the guise of flirtatious behavior and stick to loving _one person_ until he drew his last breath, however long that might take.

Sango deserved nothing less than his best and possibly even more than he could offer. She deserved the world, but he'd be damned if he didn't fully make her a part of his life. He now belonged to her _indefinitely_, and the next time they crossed paths he would make sure she knew it with unwavering conviction.

'_Sango, be safe my love and wait for me to come for you._' Miroku prayed to every kami he knew for Sango's well-being, hoping against hope that he could reach her before ill fortune befell her.

* * *

_Her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage as she looked unbelievingly at the one who stole that heart and now aimed to take her life as well. The half demon stood there cackling madly at her limp form lying in the grass. Rage consumed her, to her soul. How _dare_ he!_ _The demon trampled on her love for him, mashing it down into worm-ridden soil and leaving it to be devoured as raw meat to maggots. How incredibly _stupid_ she had been! To think, nay to actually _believe_ he wanted anything more from her than the jewel in her possession had been folly. _

_What would become of her to have given a gift so rare, so virtuous to someone so _unworthy_? The purity of her love was defiled by the mere presence of this vile creature standing before her. Oh yes, she would get even. She was a woman scorned. The bastard would rue the day he crossed her._

_The arrow flew as it pierced the red robes to the eternal tree. The Goshinboku stood proudly against the assault. The light left his eyes as he mumbled something unintelligible. It served him right, he deserved neither last words nor final requests. Let the ass sleep for eternity hanging from that tree!_

_Flames licked her skin as she held the jewel. Her last breath was spent hating the half demon and protecting the jewel, her body falling to ashes. She would be reincarnated and the jewel would be forever lost to the greedy hands that craved it._

But it was all for naught. Inuyasha was not the culprit. That evil bane of her existence, Naraku, owned the hand that felled them. It was by his will that they were tricked and what brought about her horrific death. But her soul could not stop blaming Inuyasha. By some fluke of nature, though she knew the truth, somehow it was still his fault. Somehow, he should have saved her from her fate, as illogical as it sounded. She was reincarnated alright, but her problems _still_ did not disappear. She _still_ held her past love in contempt, the jewel was _still_ in her time period, Naraku was _still_ at large trying to get his hands on it and Kagome was annoying as hell.

She had to gain some insight on how to get the girl out of her way. Word had come to her from the many spies she had stationed throughout various places on the island, harmless shikigami she managed to control. The two by her side were of many siblings under her employ, adding to her recently acquired network of information connected to her former hanyou lover. Thank to this, she now knew who had Kagome. Naraku was _still_ the center of all her woes, for if the young future miko was captured, Inuyasha would not rest until she was reclaimed by their little ragtag group. Therefore, to get her out of the way, Kikyo had to first stage a plan to rescue her _before_ Inuyasha did. She had been informed that the incorrigible demon lord had also lost his pet orphan. A devious smirk crossed her lips, a look not becoming on her unearthly features. Thus, her plotting began.

* * *

It had been a few days since she had been captured. Her body felt like it was missing something because of the loss of her powers. She couldn't take the infuriating crown off, despite having tried twice with painful repercussions. Every time her hands came too close to it, an electric jolt attacked her hands and head, giving her numbed fingers and the mother of all migraines. Her most recent attempt gave a headache lasting at least fifteen minutes. Yes, she counted the seconds it lasted. At least that relieved her of boredom for a while as she continued to sit on the silk cushions.

The only time she was allowed freedom of movement was bath time and the time the shadowy servants changed the pillows out for newer, cleaner sets. Kagura hadn't been kidding when she told Kagome of the attire she'd be forced to wear. She had seen his stash of her wardrobe as the imps allowed her to choose which one she'd prefer to wear that day. It seemed the arachnid had no shortage of that abomination in different colors.

'_Then the colors had the nerve to be vibrant! Make me stand out more, why don't you?! Stupid, hairy, tick infested…'_

Giving a long suffering sigh, she picked the emerald green one.

'_At least the color is something of a familiarity. There is no way in hell I'm wearing the nude colored one…I'd look like I was naked!'_

The one she chose had precious stones hanging in elliptical patterns around her neck and draping over her arms. She wore the emerald teardrop earrings that came with the ensemble. Despite the fact that she abhorred her current situation, this was the first time she had ever felt pampered.

When she returned to her designated spot, she noted the pillows once again had been changed out to match what she had on with minute detail. Rolling her eyes, she sat dutifully and allowed her chains to be replaced. She would not fight them for now, as there would be no point in doing so. No, she would bide her time for either the right moment, or an ally from the outside to come to her rescue. Besides, she would feel pretty awful leaving poor Rin here alone.

Imprisoned as she was, Kagome was not allowed to bathe herself, cook for herself, and even now a shadow servant stood behind her to brush her hair. Thank kami they at least let her feed herself! She sat there gazing out of the window in the stone wall across from her.

'_It looks like a storm is approaching.'_

The area surrounding the castle always looked dreary, and storm clouds were always present, however those over the horizon looked more ominous than the ones she was now accustomed to seeing. The winds outside had picked up, the dead tree branches swaying harshly. Though, somehow she _felt_ the shift in the weather rather than saw it.

Activity bustled around her, as the little imps who weren't currently occupying her time were frantically scurrying around to ready everyone for the big move. After Byakuya's departure, those wispy creatures were all she saw darting from here to there, nonstop for hours. They seemed not to notice her or acknowledge her presence, and she was content for once at remaining invisible.

She heard harsh steps coming from the hallway next to her spot across from the window. She shifted, chains tinkling until her eyes fell on a rather serious looking Ryukan. His happy-go-lucky, arrogant attitude was long gone, replaced by a frazzled but determined appearance as he muttered to himself. The man's expression of concentration had the miko flabbergasted.

'_It can't be possible! It's been like five minutes and he hasn't even looked in my direction! Normally, he'd at least give me a creepy grin or have some lecherous gleam aimed my way. This joker never failed to drop some lame, throwback pick up line. He looks as if his life is depending on whatever he's doing…but then again, it might. Can't forget he works for Naraku after all.'_

The man looked around with a purpose, shouting precise directions using controlled and organized movements as he ordered the servants around. Blurs of blackness flew past her, readying the castle's occupants for the big relocation. This was the first Kagome had seen him not lazing about ogling her thighs. Kagome continued to stare at him in awe as thunder sounded a ways off from the castle.

Her powers were not at her disposal, but somehow she could still sense the presence of others, especially those she had become accustomed to seeing. Ryukan was one such person, as Kagome had seen him come and go at random intervals day or night during her stay. It was like just by being around him, her senses had unconsciously mapped out his aura and it tingled with his approach. She could vaguely feel where he was and whether or not he was in her vicinity of the castle.

When his aura disappeared from her radar, she felt it was safe to communicate with her little friend in this hell hole. She sat for a minute, wondering what they could talk about in the possibly limited amount of time they had to converse.

'_Oh, what the hell, Rin can guide the conversation!'_

Clearing her throat, she called out to her.

* * *

He was separated from the group. Pausing on a branch, his senses spread out, not picking up on anyone's presence. They had vanished.

'_This fog is not a natural occurrence.'_

On high alert, he cautiously maneuvered through the thick, misty cloud the same way he had been taught as a pup to fight without sense of sight or smell.

His teacher had been Captain of the guard in his father's palace. Sesshomaru had been officially trained by his father, Inutaisho. But secretly, he was trained by Captain Himura.

The man had always made time for him, never indicating he was displeased with a pup's presence or calling him a nuisance. He played with him while on duty, scolded him softly when he caused mischief, snuck him sweets occasionally, and acted more of a father than his own father did. Of course, the man had some practice with three pups to go home to. Himura knew Sesshomaru never really got much attention. His father, the General, was always too busy and his mother was otherwise occupied, always preparing banquets for meetings Inutaisho had to host due to his station in their society. Many times the Lord of the South would visit with members of his court for discussions with his father about their alliance or some new treaty the crafty cat would want to bring to the dog demon's attention.

Perhaps it was because of the people he worked with, but whatever the reason, Inutaisho was brutal in teaching Sesshomaru. He tolerated _no_ signs of weakness, conducted lessons with an iron fist and steel resolve and pulled no punches. Sesshomaru endured much hardship due to that man. However, where his father was strict, Himura taught with a firmness tempered with love and patience. If the pup did not understand something, the man would wait until the answer revealed itself or unhurriedly explained why something was so. Sesshomaru quickly acclimated himself to the different demeanors and teaching styles. He learned to cut off his emotions when around his father and dropped his guard around Himura.

The lesser dog demon was someone he looked up to. Sometimes the heir to the West found himself wishing Himura was his real father. The man stood erect with a seriousness that rivaled the General's when the situation called for swift decisions and the voice of authority. But he also knew how to let go, how to unwind. He held charming features that invited another in. The natural charisma he had sometimes led his enemies into a false sense of security, but it was an endearing trait to those who knew and loved him. Most times his face was graced with a dazzling smile, his blue-black brows relaxed, light brown eyes danced with mirth and shoulder length black hair swept back into a low ponytail. Sharp bangs ran across his hairline and thick sideburns trailed down the sides of his face. He had a tan from being stationed outside and running patrols on the edges of the General's property. The man rarely went on border patrol, opting to stay close to the castle. The only time he left was when a report indicated his presence was needed.

One day the Captain was called to investigate the eastern border as the patrol had involved themselves in a skirmish with some rather unruly humans. Inutaisho's men prided themselves in not bothering or even mingling with the humans, so this came as a surprise to everyone. He had armed himself lightly, for it was sure to be something simple to take care of. _He would be back before dinner_, was what he told Sesshomaru when he pouted at the man's soon-to-be absence. Himura just patted his head and assured the situation wouldn't take very long. Off he went with two of his best soldiers as the humans seemed strong enough to take on a pack of five dog demons on patrol.

"Maybe it's just some farmers who need reassurance that the guards aren't there to steal their crop?" Himura had thought aloud at the time. With a smile and a wave, they were running off towards the fighting.

However, it wasn't just farmers and they weren't worried about anyone stealing anything from them. They were on a mission to seek and destroy any demon they came across. Himura did not make it back before dinner and when he did arrive, it was as a cold, lifeless corpse. The news came as a shock. Sesshomaru could remember one guard had actually dropped his spear, mouth agape and tears welling in his eyes. Apparently, Himura had taken a hit that was supposed to kill his subordinates so they could launch a final attack and escape. Most of the humans were killed, but the soldiers had lost some as well. Two from the initial patrol and their captain was far too great a price to pay in their eyes, the rest of the crew wounded. It was a dark day and would be an even darker night.

A grand funeral was held in his honor, depicting his rank. His family, of course, was all in attendance. The faces of his pups were wet with tears, bawling and clawing at their garments in grief. They were screaming for their daddy to be brought back to them. His wife had silent tears leaking from her eyes as her body shook at the attempt to hold it in. Sesshomaru had no doubt that she'd be doing the same thing her children were when she got home. Sesshomaru, still being a pup himself, was hurting almost as much as they were. However, his father was there, standing right next to him. It was as though the stoic General _dared_ him to allow even one tear to drop as he stood there stone faced. Sesshomaru refused to let his father catch him in a moment of weakness. So he held on to his grief, so much so that his little chest constricted with excruciating pain. But he was just as stoned faced as his father.

Inutaisho vowed to the man's family that the rest of the culprits would be found, stopped and brought to justice. True to his word, they were quickly captured and dealt with. After the last procession of the funeral, Sesshomaru has escaped to his safe haven, a garden his mother made just for him. Upon receiving it, she told him it was _a place he could go for solitude, peace and serenity_. It was a place he could go to think and be alone. It was there that he let the torrent of pent-up emotions loose. Hacking sobs tore from his body and rivers of tears fell for the closest person he had to a loving father. _Now he really was alone._

After Himura's death, the young pup cut off all emotion. For all of the man's charisma and charm, where had it gotten him? Was it prudent for Sesshomaru to try and emulate him? He thought not. He took on a cold and menacing aura. Even his father took notice at his change in demeanor. The incident of the captain's death was the impetus to starting Sesshomaru down his path of hating humans.

Still gracefully maneuvering through the dense fog, the demon lord thought back on the difference between Himura's pups' reaction to his death and Sesshomaru's own reaction to the death of _his_ father. Right before the General's end, he had asked him for a duel. He had consciously planned on taking the man's life, with no remorse and having no lingering attachments. At the time his father had spouted some nonsense about him needing to find someone to protect. When had his father come to this enlightenment? He had never said anything like that to Sesshomaru before. It was all about pride, and then after bedding some human woman, he realized something…that he had found somebody to protect. Was it love that drove him to say such things, a love he obviously hadn't felt for his mate? Well, much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru now had someone to protect.

'_Are you finally happy now father? Are you pleased, do you finally see me as a worthy son?'_

His need for catharsis, for some sort of acknowledgement from his father was something that followed him all his life like a shadow, but it was something he kept hidden from the world. Little by little he was beginning to understand what his father had been trying to teach him right before he died. _Something to protect…_

When he found Rin, her eyes reminded him of Himura. At first, seeing her hurt him as he was thrown back into the mind of the pup he once was. He recoiled from her, however her determination was nothing short of admirable. The little girl grew on him much quicker than he would have liked, but she was a part of his pack now and that _meant_ something. She would always have his protection, whether she wanted it or not because she was _his_ charge, _his_ responsibility, _his little Rin_. The fog began to thin out as his senses slowly started to return. He had been without them for at least two hours. Behind him was a wall of white. The scents of the forest bombarded him, but one in particular stood out. As he ran, the scent got closer until he was standing across from the much loathed (on his part) priestess Kikyo.

She stood there with a bland expression neither surprised nor concerned with his sudden appearance, almost as if she had been expecting him. Her soul stealers floated around her like some sort of oracle with an affinity for snakes. Two young girls about Rin's age flanked her on either side.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she nodded her head to him in respect, "I wish to have a word with you."

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. _'Since when did this human miko ever decide to converse with me?'_ Whatever she had to say to him potentially came with some angle or price for anyone swept up in her schemes. The conniving woman had proven she could not be trusted, and it was a given that whatever this was had some direct connection to his idiotic little brother. He had plans to dismiss her, for he was on a tight schedule. Undeterred by his silence she continued.

"It is about your ward, the dark haired child."

_Now she had his attention._

"I'm sure you would like to know her location, yes?"

If possible, his eyes narrowed farther. Within seconds she found her back painfully slammed against a tree, one pale hand tightly around her neck and the Tokijin's bladed point pressed against her stomach.

"Tell me what you know, or become reacquainted with the afterlife wench!" Sesshomaru had no more tolerance for this charade.

Slowly appraising him, she gave him a pointed look that coaxed him into slackening his grip.

"I would gladly tell you the information you seek, but nothing in this world is free, Seshomaru-sama. I would like your promise that you will do something for me in exchange for my cooperation. I assure you it is well within reason and shall not greatly hinder your future plans."

"Name your price," he stated harshly as he let her go and sheathed his katana.

A sly smile graced her lips.

"While you are rescuing the little girl…I want you to also…rescue the miko Kagome."

* * *

The winds outside had begun to pick up more aggressively. Kagome found herself wishing she could sit near an open door to feel it on her skin, oncoming wind and rain. It was a sensation denied her, being forced to sit in the same spot for days on end, not venturing outside for fresh air.

"Rin?"

Shuffling was heard from the small side closet.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, hey do ya wanna talk? It's starting to get a little boring around here and the silence is driving me up the wall!"

"Ok…what do you want to talk about?"

"Um…I don't know, got any ideas?"

There was a pause, which was beginning to turn into awkward silence until, "Could you…maybe…tell me a story?"

_Wasn't expecting that._

"Of course! Hmmm…let's see…"

Kagome stared off into space, as she pondered what stories to tell from her time growing up.

'_I know I have a good one from the smorgasbord of babblings gramps droned about!' _A thought occurred to her.

"Have you heard the tale of Yamata no Orochi?"

"No…?"

"Okay, well it goes like this…one day, a long time ago…"

_One day, a long time ago, Susanoo god of the stormy skies and crashing waves was banished from heaven by the sun goddess Amaterasu. He had tricked her and she was enraged. Upon landing on earth, as he stood near the head of the Hii river at the base of Mount Sentsu, he noticed a pair of chopsticks floating by. Curious, he followed the river until he came to the home of an old couple and their daughter. They stood by her, weeping bitterly for reasons he was unaware._

"_Why do you weep? Is not today a wondrous day?"_

_The father answered._

"_Oh kind sir, we weep because we have suffered for eight long years, seven of which we spent offering up our beloved daughters to the great serpent, the Orochi. We once had eight daughters, you see. And today, we stand here, forced to offer our last daughter to the terrible beast."_

_The daughter remained dutifully silent. He came to know her as Kushi-Inada-hime, a young woman of exceptional beauty and grace. Her skin was fair, her hair dark and wavy, and her eyes sparkled like a lake on a sunny day._

"_What does this beast look like?"_

"_It has eight heads and eight tails all connected to one body. Beady yellow eyes are encased in their sockets. Moss grows on its back and drapes down the sides. Its size can easily cover eight valleys and eight hills and its belly retains a red color." The mother spoke in a grave tone._

_He scrutinized the couple for a moment._

"_I am Susanoo, God of the sea and storms. In exchange for her safety, would you offer her to me? I shall wed her and dispose of the threat that haunts you."_

_Both parents readily agreed, thanking and praising him for his generosity._

_Nodding his understanding, he gave instructions on what they were to do._

"_Get the strongest sake you have, because snakes love sake. Build eight platforms, place on them eight basins and enclose them in a fence containing eight gates. Afterwards, I want you to hide in some obscure place and wait until all is done."_

_Late into the night, it finally came time for the evil beast to arrive. It could be heard approaching from several miles away. The scent of the sake permeated the air, drawing the Orochi to lumber across the mountain towards the sweet aroma. Susanoo sat atop one of the neighboring trees, eyeing the basins and observing the scene for the right moment to strike._

_The beast slithered, its heavy body leaving long trenches behind. Snake-like hisses escaped all eight heads creating an ear-piercingly loud chorus that echoed around the house of the old couple. It partook in the offering, no doubt planning on the second, the tasty morsel of the young maiden. However, it fell asleep as all heads drank the potent liquor. Deep in slumber, the Orochi took no notice of Susanoo coming down from his perch and landing silently by one of the heads. He took his sword and proceeded to slice the serpent's body into several pieces, thus ending its life in a river of blood. The sword struck something hard in the last tail, breaking the tip. As the storm god reached into the split flesh, he found another sword, the legendary _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_._

_To atone for his past actions toward his sister in the heavens, he gifted her with the Kusanagi blade as a peace offering. This ended their feud, however, Susanoo had found his place beneath the waves with his beautiful wife._

* * *

They had traveled a long way. For days they walked with seemingly no end in sight to their journey and frustration was slowly overwhelming Sango. The insufferable man never hinted at where they were going or what they were doing, which made Sango extremely restless. At least Inuyasha offered _some_ form of itinerary for the day, even if he made no rest stops. This was pure hell! Her mind rambled on and on about inconsiderate assholes until, at the break of the trees out of the forest, they came to a beach.

A strong gust of salty air brushed against her form. Storm clouds had gathered in the sky, the sound of thunder echoing across the land. Large waves rushed on the tan shore. Only a patch of the once unblemished blue of the sky remained off in the distance. Despite the bad turn of the weather though, the scenery was still gorgeous and Sango was grateful for the break in the monotony of trees. But she _still_ had a problem.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Finally, after _hours_ of ignoring she even existed, he deemed her worthy enough for a response.

"We need to obtain something of value before we can depart to see Amaterasu. I need to find myself again in her good graces."

'_And what would that be?'_ Sango thought to herself.

"Not that it is necessary for you to know, but to give me peace of mind I shall explain. Amaterasu is also at odds with my brother, Susanoo, and she is angrier with him than I. Therefore, we shall abduct his wife and bring her to my sister so that she can include the woman in her sewing circle."

Sango's face scrunched up in consternation.

"And what purpose would that serve?"

"It would be _seen_ as a slight towards Susanoo and make me _appear_ to take her side in the matter as well as give her a new sewing partner. It is a gift that holds double _purpose_." He stated in a rather clipped tone.

"But I thought their fight ended with the Kusanagi."

He sighed.

"My brother is an excellent fool, he cannot resist tricking her and raising her ire. They are again at odds because he has nothing better to do with his time. Now, enough questions…and quell them in your mind as well. Your loud thoughts are inappropriate and extremely distracting."

'_Damn! Forgot he can read minds.' _

At the withering look he gave her, she deftly attempted to meditate on emptying her thoughts. It would not do to die because he can't concentrate.

He raised his hand, causing the tide to part, forming a path. _Only _he_ would want to travel to the _depths of the sea_ in style._ They walked in between walls of water, stepping down past craggy rocks and moist beds of coral. When they were far enough in, the walls closed in, Tsukiyomi forming a bubble of air around them for her benefit.

_So, it seemed he _could_ be considerate at certain times, _couldn't he_?" _

_**A/N:**__ Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry about all the flashbacks, but to best illustrate the characters' current emotional state, I find they are necessary. I do hope they do not bore you to tears! This is a tough time for Miroku, so his monologue was good character development (I think). Sesshomaru's thoughts on Himura was also an effect of the fog, if no one caught that. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. If there was anything you liked, didn't like or thought I could fix in regards to plot or grammar/spelling issues please tell me in a review! I would like to hear your reactions to my work. Thanks! ^_^_


End file.
